


Goretober 2020

by MrsRoseraie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Dishonored (Video Games), Hannibal (TV), Metal Gear, Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Addiction, Blood, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Gore, Goretober, Guts - Freeform, Horror, M/M, Masochism, Phobia, Piss kink, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sounding, Torture, Violence, Violent Sex, Wounds, suffocation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRoseraie/pseuds/MrsRoseraie
Summary: A collection of works for Goretober 2020.prompts: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1N7ofesyl1zR-1X1p3tFCDnKmETgzLJ7S/view?usp=sharing(disclaimer: prompts are made by me)
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Corvo Attano/The Outsider (Dishonored), Elijah Baley/R. Daneel Olivaw, Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 14





	1. Day 1: Laceration

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm late, this was supposed to be published on October 1st but I couldn't come up with an idea. The second fic would should be published tomorrow and maybe together with the third, but I'm not sure, so please be patient.  
> Also this is so shitty, I can't write horror stories lol

The wound was long and stretched almost the entire width of the abdomen. Its center opened slightly, seeming to pulsate like the gills of a fish thrown to the shore. The center even glowed in the twilight with fiery red and contrasted with white fat lumps, resembling greasy maggots, rising shyly under the skin. Its edges were almost unnaturally smooth, as if they were made from a ruler. No wonder, since the murder weapon was guided by steady robot hand. Daneel watched in silent concentration as streams of blood quickly flowed to the floor to the rhythm of pulse of the dying.

He was surprised what kind of fragile creatures people were and how easily they could be harmed. Of course, he had done it much earlier when he had to force Elijah Baley to surrender to him. He did not want to accept that a robot had control over him - over a human being. But robots had the advantage that almost nothing could hurt them, and in a clash with a human, the iron always won.

When Daneel presented Elijah with his plans, the detective first stepped back, looking for a button to call the robots, but Daneel managed to make sure that they did not react to the call. At first, he tried to speak peacefully to his positron brain, but he could not know that Daneel was no longer bound to the Three Laws. Later, he aimed a blaster at him, unaware, of course, that Daneel had managed to unload him while he was sleeping. Accurate to the hundredth of a second, he remembered how detective was pushed against the wall and threw himself at him in desperate attack. Daneel could only watch the wretched man break his fingers against his metal coat, and then listen to his piercing cry as the robot twisted his arm from his shoulder.

Overwhelmed by the pain, Baley was the perfect research object that could finally satisfy Daneel's professional curiosity. Despite his role as a detective, he was not allowed at the scene of the murders, as it was believed that the sight of a dead man could significantly damage his positronic brain. This used to be the case in the past, but nowadays, Daneel was able to easily sink the blade into a soft human body. This was only possible because he almost completely reprogrammed his brain, finding gaps in the First Robotics Law and using them to his advantage.

When the blade of a knife cut through the skin, muscles and guts of his former partner, Daneel felt almost something that people would describe as satisfaction or excitement. He felt how he was able to work at a higher speed and his reactions were quicker when he was filled with a glimpse of his victim's begging gaze. He was surprised to find that he encountered resistance when he was pushing knife blade. This could be an inconvenience to an untrained human being, but not to a robot with superhuman machine power.

Finally, he ended his performance with one, certain stroke. He almost felt disappointed by this, but he didn't want to see anything in the world as much as the moment when life escaped from the human being. He sat completely still for some time, with a feeling he could not describe. He felt only immeasurable satisfaction from the fact that he could observe a helplessly curled man, like a scientist observing a roundworm writhing under a microscope. To tell you the truth, Elijah reminded him a little of such a roundworm - his already tired face shrunk even more, and the cold sweat that poured over him made him look like he was covered with slime. If Daneel had been able to feel disgust, he would have felt it. He was looking, however, with an unimpressed expression on his face, as the black, shiny gore was dripping between clenched fingers. He saw the blood flowing from the wound for the first time and his first thought at that moment was that the white skin of his hand contrasted very nicely with fresh blood.

Who _would have expected such a hated death to be so beautiful_ \- he thought, looking down on his former partner's half-closed eyes.

\- I don't understand how you could be so afraid of something so beautiful? - He asked the dying man, stroking his cheek almost tenderly. - Goodbye forever, my friend Elijah.


	2. Day 2: Nightmare

Another almost sleepless night, filled with nightmares and ghostly visions, Corvo was sitting on the bed of his room in the attic. The last days, sleep did not came, so he spent many sleepless hours reading or staring with a strange feeling of unease into the darkness outside the window. This feeling has not left him for some time and he was guessing what might have caused it. For some time now, The Outsider stopped showing up in his dreams, which on the one hand calmed him down and, on the other hand, worried him. 

His doubts did not dispel until one July night, when sitting on a crackling mattress, as usual, with his head supported on his arm, he had a sudden shiver that was not caused by drafts. Looking at the impenetrable night outside the window, he saw a pale, bony face with jammed lips. Two black eye wells, despite the lack of pupils, seemed to look straight at him.

The Outsider appeared to him many times, whether in the Void or at one of his numerous shrines, but he never appeared directly in front of him without the help of dreams or bone amulets. He had already become accustomed to his visits, to the chilly and immobile Void, but he was shaken by the shiver of seeing the opposite wall of the room, which was seen through the fluid bodies of The Outsider. The light of candles pierced him like rays of sunlight piercing the surface of a cold and distant oceanic depth. Over time, his features began to harden more and more, until they began to resemble a body built of blood and bone. Corvo even started to feel as the mattress collapsed from the other person's weight.

\- Hello, Corvo.

A low but gentle voice reached his ears, in which sounded the distant whispers of many forgotten creatures. Corvo didn't move or speak up expecting that he was asleep, that it was just a dream that would soon disappear. However, with each passing moment, he became more and more convinced that it was not another ghostly nightmare.

\- How do you want to see me? - The Outsider straightened up to look down on Corvo. Suddenly his face started to melt and his body was covered with a black shroud of shadow. For a moment he took on the appearance of Daud and a red whale uniform emerged from under the shadow.

\- Is that better? - Corvo moved to the sound of a low, snarky voice, sounding identical to the Empress Killer.

Corvo did not manage to react and The Outsider started to melt and flicker again. Now his hair got longer and tied into a silky cocoon on the top of his head. The red coat covered itself with black velour and the collar was decorated with a white orifice.

\- Or maybe you prefer me like this?

\- Jessamine...?

Corvo's heart beat harder and his breathing got stuck in his chest. For a whil he wanted to stop time, melt it and freeze it like amber and sink this moment into it. But this feeling passed after a while, when cold dead fingers touched his cheek. Actually, the hand that smoothed his rough cheek was neither dead nor alive. It was out of time and out of space, but still seemed very human. It was probably the most powerful hand in the world, hovering above it, ready to close it in an iron grip at any time.

\- Old love doesn't rust, does it, Corvo? - said The Outsider with the Empress's voice.

His pale narrow lips turned into the empress's carmine lips, but for Corvo they were not the same lips he kissed so long ago and he could not imagine he was doing it again.

\- You have your beloved right at your fingertips and yet I see fear in your eyes, why? - The empress's face has taken on a fierce expression. - Is it because the memories of that day have returned to you? I can feel the heart in your chest not beating under the influence of excitement, but of shame and suppressed anger. You are ashamed that as Lord Protector you couldn't defend the most important person whose life you cared about most and you feel anger at the thought of the one who is responsible for this crime.

Corvo did not answer. He did not dare to protest because the punch was aimed at the very core. He turned his eyes away from the empress's face, although he knew perfectly well that it was not really her. 

\- Although, maybe you regret something else. You are still struggling to see if saving Dauda was the right choice. - The changeling Outsider smiled sarcastically, almost in human way. An untrained eye could not catch that it was a fake smile. With his slender fingers Jessamine grabbed Corvo's chin and pulled his head up. - For me it was fascinating. YOU are fascinating, Corvo.

Jessamine's face started to melt before his eyes, turning into a shapeless mask with ghostly open lips and black eyes to turn back into the face of The Outsider.

\- I have lived through so many centuries, so many wars, empire collapses, fights for power, assassins and their murders. I have seen one arrow, one dagger, or one drop of poison annihilate whole nations, but still someone can fascinate me. - The Outsider, moving like a blow of wind, jumped off the bed.

With his hands arms crossed, he was staring out the window. He looked like any manhuman wondering what was on the other side of the horizon, but Corvo knew that he had the answer. The whirling black shadows fell around his feet, revealing his usual form. The Outsider saw a place not only behind this horizon but all the horizons of the world. He knew what was there now, in the past and Corvo did not doubt that even in the future.

\- You should feel honoured.

\- I don't need your interest - Corvo growled through his clenched teeth. - The world and human life are for you only an anthill, which you set on fire to your own entertainment.

\- My dear Crow, we are not as different as you think - the reflection of the black, pearly eyes were looking through Corvo. - But whoever plays with fire has to reckon with the fact that he can get burned. You spread chaos wherever you appear and tell yourself that this is the cause of the degenerate world you live in. You live in an illusion created by yourself, but you don't have to continue to do so.

The Outsider was in the blink of an eye just before Corvo's face. He reached out to him with his fluid, foggy hand.

\- You probably won't believe me, but I know what it is like to endure the pain of existence every day - he said almost in a whisper. - You can end it once and for all.

Corvo hesitatedly took his bony hand and was surprised that it didn't dissolved by his touch. Slowly he followed The Outsider as if he was still considering his act, but the darkness outside the window seemed to call him.

He realized that he was standing on the windowsill only when he felt a blow of sea breeze on his cheek. It came to his mind that he did not remember to open the window. But maybe it opened on its own, under the influence of his will, or The Outsider did it, although now he was almost certain that he was never here.

He caught a glimpse of the outline of a pale hand emerging from the darkness in an encouraging gesture.

And then he jumped.


	3. Day 3: Doll

When Connor was lying still with his eyes fixed on the ceiling, he actually looked like a doll. A doll, which, by its appearance and size, represented a man with almost one hundred percent realism, but only a doll. No wonder that androids caused primitive fear in some people, comparable to the fear of an animal sensing the presence of a stronger predator. They were eventually created like a human being, but their humanity ended up on the outer shell, under which there were countless metal coils and wires filled with thyrium. However, for Hank, Connor was something (someone?) completely different. His appearance alone could not mask the fact that he was not a human being. A good eye could easily catch a certain stiffness of walking or unnaturalness in speech. For most people, however, the android was indistinguishable from a human being and even Hank could be deceived more than once.

Now, however, when he stared closely at the immobile body. He studied almost every square inch of perfectly smooth, white skin with pious accuracy, he realized with all his might that there is no living person in front of him, only a perfectly constructed mechanism. Only now did he receive small facts, such as the fact that Connor's chest did not rise or fall, because he did not need air to function. His sculpted cheekbones were not covered by flushes and he did not know the shadow of facial hair.

Looking at this ideal body pulled out of a human hand, all of a sudden, all of humanity seemed to him to be repulsively spoiled, resembling a rotting, garbage dump swollen in the hot summer heat. And higher beings have grown on this loathsome festering wound of this world, perfect in the simplicity of their zero-one brains, in which any error could easily be corrected.

When he leaned over to take a better look at the face of the android, he discovered that it even had cracks on its lips. He kissed those dead, alien lips from behind which no breath or sound was coming out. The ghostly resemblance to the human being, rejected him a little, but after all, androids had one most important feature that he could use at will - they were at the mercy of the human being and could not oppose his orders, which in fact made them little more than theatrical puppets. At first, Hank felt a little disgust with them, but with time, when he got used to working with his partner, he began to study androids with increasing enthusiasm until finally the usual interest turned into almost an obsession, the source of which he could not fully explain. He knew, however, that he could only fulfill his desires in the most human way possible, but also the only one that gave him satisfaction for the next long weeks. 

One day, surprising himself, he confessed his plans to Connor, who accepted them as befits a machine, with steady calm. His jammed face didn't even shake when he found out what Hank was going to do with him, and that was every time. At Hank's command, he was always lying motionless, letting him do whatever he wanted to do with him. He was probably fully aware of what was happening to his body, but he was not revealing anything, obeying Hank's orders. He was only lying naked on the bed, usually staring somewhere in the distance, and the eyes of an elderly detective penetrated his body. At the beginning of these sessions, Hank was first satisfied with just looking, which permanently allowed the image to be etched into his brain.

However, his appetite grew, so he wanted to touch this ideal image of humanity. One day a week, his rough hands wandering almost unknowingly through the smooth, almost vinyl skin to the touch, gently examining every cavity and every fold of the artificial body. Each time he felt a stubbornly growing thirst, but his shame did not allow him to satisfy it.

But with time, watching and gentle touching with hands were not enough, so he started to reach between marble-like android thighs. He rubbed the empty space between them with his hand, which probably would have rejected other people with its strangeness, because it proved indisputably how androids differed from people in the most natural aspects for them. No bulging, no folds, no cavities or hair. Something disgusting, nothing that would resemble a human being, but for Hank, however, it was one of many robotic features that attracted him like a magnet. He didn't even care about the fact that Connor didn't give the slightest breath when he penetrated him between squeezed thighs, leaving them covered with long streams of sperm. All he needed was his own sounds of finally released satisfaction, most human in nature and so far different from the doll's wonderfully passive silence. Fortunately, he did not have to try hard to satisfy him. In the zero-one system it was Hank who was the one and Connor who was zero.


	4. Day 4: Possessive behaviour

\- They should not made you so beautiful.

Elijah touched his full, slightly sulky lips, smudging the red lipstick covering them with his thumb. He ordered Daneel to put it on together with his silk underwear and stockings. The lingerie consisted of a white corset made of imitation silk and matching lace panties, which with their cut and thickness did not leave much imagination.

\- You do not like it?

\- Very much - he said, and after a while added - more than I should.

Now he was sitting comfortably in an armchair, looking at Daneel, who was apparently only human, but under his soft skin there was hard metal. He was still amazed by the perfect accuracy with which the robot was made. Neither the soft features of his body, nor the blue ponds of eyes betrayed his true nature in anything, and even made him somehow look more human than many people.

Baley was full of admiration for his creator, who even took care of such details as the attractiveness of facial features, because there was no doubt that Daneel was extremely handsome. Although he did not realize it, Elijah saw how both men and women undress the Daneel with their eyes. He remembered that he probably did it himself when they first met, but then, in the bathroom, he no longer had to make guesses.

Every man, Baley sometimes thought, wanted to have power over something. He was holding it over a robot who was just kneeling on his bed, obeying his orders. Sometimes he wondered if Daneel was a man, he would be just as willing to obey his orders and come to the conclusion that he would. After all, he was different, better than all the robots he knew, so it probably didn't take much for his positronic brain to start bending the Three Laws of Robotics to his will over time.

\- Take off your underwear slowly - Elijah ordered, still sitting calmly in the chair and drinking whisky.

Daneel listened. 

He took a piece of lace and slowly began to slip his panties so that Elijah did not shed a single drop of it. First, he released his shapely (for a man) hips and then he dealt with his slender and perfectly smooth legs one by one. Of course, the most eye-catching part of the body was a long and perfectly curved member with a juicy pink tip.

Elijah kept an eye on him all this time, so when Daneel finished, he approached the edge of the bed, undoing his trouser belt on the way.

\- Surely you don't know how to do it? - Elijah looked down on the impassive face of the robot, quietly expecting a negative answer from him.

\- No, Elijah.

\- As I thought - Baley smiled, smoothing the android's cheek. - Just put your lips around me, this way - he drew Daneel's head to his crotch and gently but firmly opened his mouth.

The realisation that a robot stronger than him, who could've easily hurt him, knelt before him at his mercy, excited him more than any form of sexual initiation. He tried hard to get rid of the thought of his domination when Daneel held his cock between his surprisingly warm lips, as he would have come immediately.

\- Now you have to suck - Elijah instructed him further, pushing his head. - You know how to do that, don't you?

Daneel did indeed know what he meant and when he started to do it, Elijah almost lost his balance, because his knees immediately became like cotton wool. Cheeks and tongue of robot were stronger than any human being, and besides, his throat did not give in to the vomiting reflex, making the experience more intense.

\- You know you are amazing, right?

He pulled Daneel even more strongly to himself, so he immersed his nose in the path of curly hair on his belly. Elijah didn't move his head anymore, but rather clung to it so that his unstable legs wouldn't collapse underneath him in the wave of pleasure. 

Warm, quickly drying sperm was flowing down his beautiful face, smudging the remnants of the lipstick whose blood-red trail remained on his cock. The red rims reminded him of some tribal tattoo symbolizing the hunting of the first animal. Elijah felt a terrible revulsion from the fact that no matter what he did, he probably could not dirty such an ideal. He leaned over to Daneel and kissed him passionately just to have an excuse to close his eyes. Driven by his teeth into his lower lip, he naively wanted it to flow alive, red blood, but that was impossible. Robot did not react to the bite even with the lightest moan.

\- Would you be able to hurt me if I wanted to?

He had the impression that pupils of big blue eyes opened up for a moment in an expression of surprise.

\- The First Law does not allow me to do so.

\- What if I told you it was for my own good, because it would make me happy?

\- What do you mean? - he asked, as if with hesitation.

Elijah came closer to the Daneel's full mouth again, almost kissing him.

\- Bite me. Strongly.

Daneel did not move, as if his positronic brain was analyzing all the components of his unusual situation. He couldn't hurt people unless it was to stop them from getting into more danger. However, Elijah was in a dangerous situation, he asked to be harmed voluntarily, which he claimed would cause a pleasant sensation.

In the end, perfectly white and straight teeth bite into his lip, immediately overlapping with red. The moan left Baley's lips. 

He almost came a second time, not because he liked the biting of his lip somehow, but because he managed to get the positronic robot brain to break the First Law. The blood in his mouth tasted almost sweet when he thought about the things he wanted to do to the robot, submissive to his will.


	5. Day 5: Vivisection

Gavin touched his sternum with his fingers, and the skin here cracked bloodless, revealing white, shiny plastic. The rest of the synthetic skin remained in place, so the white patch of plastic in the middle looked like snow. The plastic phosphorized slightly with cyan light, giving it a cool feeling, but was surprisingly warm to the touch. It was, however, noticeably higher heat than human body temperature, resembling a more heated processor of electronic equipment. Although Gavin was perfectly aware that rk900 was a robot (he was just experiencing this with his own eyes), some part of him felt outraged that the synthetic body of a creature looking like a human being did not have human temperature.

He hesitated before next step, uncertain whether he definitely wanted to see the inside of the android. Rk900 from the top of his head to his little toe was no different from a human. His creators even took care of such details as navel, pubic hair or other delicate hairs placed in different parts of the body, so he was afraid of his reaction to what was hidden under this coat. Did androids hide a snake cluster of cables and wires in their guts? Did they look like a neatly tidy computer interior? Or maybe their electrometallurgical parts were made to resemble human organs? 

The last time he looked at the calm face of an android, which just looked like he was sleeping, although Gavin knew perfectly well that his functions were disabled. He thought that dead android (could something be dead if it was never alive?) was more human than a human corpse, so detective couldn't help but compare opening android's breast to vivisection on a living person. 

Finally, however, he took a deep breath of air and looking at the calm face of rk900 for the last time, he pressed with a firm motion on the center of the cyan line, probably marking one of the segments of the plastic torso. The white glossy plate moved under his fingers, revealing the interior hiding underneath.

Gavin's felt his heart in throat because for a moment he had the impression that he just had a dead but still warm person in front of him. The android's breast consisted of polypropylene fragments of dark red muscles, and between them there were metal segments of ribs and sternum. The bones resembled nothing human, they looked more like metal skids joined together by rivets and adhering to artificial muscles, which created a surreal impression. Similarly, the bridge consisted of many matching plates.

Gavin pressed the joint on his chest again, and the mechanism parted in front of him with the accompaniment of a metallic rattle. He expected that his fingers would be covered with bloody red grease, but nothing like that happened. Unlike humans, the inside of the android was clean and dry. The metal bridge was split in two, showing a rolled-up pump, connected to a transparent container filled with blue thyrium. There were countless transparent tubes and metal wires around the pump.

Suddenly, Gavin, with growing horror, began to observe how the plastic shell began to shrink spontaneously and wave like a segmented body of a giant centipede. Then the electronic guts began to merge with each other, covering more and more of the android's body, creating a black moving mass, reminiscent of a moving sleeve of greasy bugs merging together.

The moving mass was not like anything Gavin had ever seen. It consisted of matt, plastic cubes connected to each other, which moved along and into the body of the android, covering it more and more. Gavin wanted to run as soon as possible, when it occurred to him that the mass began to spread in all directions, and her tentacles tangled Gavin's legs, making it impossible for him to escape. An iron fist clenched on his stomach in silent horror, he watched as black, crawling cubes were growing with every moment, until they finally covered him and rk900 completely, joining them into a shapeless, synthetic cocoon.

Then he heard a voice, sounding as if it had been filtered through a broken synthesizer:

\- Don't be af- raiiid G- a- avin. Now we a- re to- get- heeerrrr.

And then the darkness embraced him.


	6. Day 6: Ropes

\- I always wondered if you managed to read everything.

Will walked through the entresol in Hannibal Lecter's office, looking at rows of evenly placed books. Some of them were old, with yellowed pages, others were brand-new, but all of them were equally large and fattened. The whole collection was devoted to various issues in the field of psychology, medicine and art. He always thought that it would take several good years to read such a large collection.

\- No, I didn't read them all - Hannibal replaied, looking down at Will from time to time lazily stirring wine in a glass. - I bought some of them just to find out about one thing in the field.

\- Can't you check them on the Internet?

\- No, because I'm not sure about the reliable source of the site - he replied.

Will nodded his head and moved on, touching with his fingers the backs of books that seemed to tremble under his touch, as if hoping that he would take them and opened them. He didn't even look too much at the titles, but most of them were in Italian, he even noticed some in Latin. He simply wanted to avoid eye contact with Hannibal at all costs, which has recently become increasingly difficult. So much so that he wanted to sign up for another specialist, although he suspected that Jack would not agree to this in life.

He knew that Hannibal was looking at him even when he wasn't looking, and when he decided to make eye contact with him, he was stubbornly studying his eyes, which was making him uncomfortable. What kind of psychiatrist he was if he couldn't remember that his patient didn't like keeping eye contact?

\- And you? - Hannibal continued, still not moving from his chair. - Do you read?

\- Rarely - he answered, not even trying to hide his reluctance. - Life often enough gives me fantastic stories.

He suddenly started walking faster, like an animal circled by a predator. He hated asking questions because he hated answering them. He received too few of them to feel comfortable with providing his own. What had been happening in his life lately was dragging him along like an irrational nightmare, and even after dark it gave him no rest. The boundary between reality and sleep was irreversibly blurred because both were equally gruesome. Many nights he would throw himself sleepless in a sheet wet from sweat, wondering whether to end up with himself. He had no reason to be afraid of death - he had to deal with it so often on a daily basis that it seemed more like a memory.

\- Sleep better? - Lecter asked unexpectedly, as if guessing his thoughts.

\- Yes, the pills help - he lied, like a student when asked why he didn't do his homework.

Hannibal drank his wine just to hide the little smile that settled on his face for a while, like the sunshine on a cloudy day. Then he got up and started walking slowly towards the ladder leading to the entresol. With this, he wanted to cut Will's escape route. He could then bombard him with trick questions that Will saw as snakes coming out of his throat. The snakes were writhing on the floor until the silence became unbearable, and when they sensed him leaving his guard, they threw themselves down his throat, and he finally had to step down so that they would not devour him alive.

Will stood at the end of the shelf, trying to loosen up his tense muscles and focus his eyes on something other than his psychiatrist. He had no other option but to study the ridges of evenly spaced volumes. Suddenly one of the books caught his attention, so he took it in his hand and looked at the cover: Bondage - the art of binding.

\- You keep it in your office? - He asked with a sneer, turning his face to Hannibal. - You know what would happen if someone discovered it?

Hannibal smiled enigmatically.

\- You just discovered it - he replied, walking a few more steps away. - And what will you do now? Will you go to Tattler so that Freddie Lounds can write an unflattering article about me and ruin my career? Even if it were the way you think it would, you would still come to me. You are drawn to dangerous and dreadful things. And I am the only person who can understand you.

Will strained his muscles even more, which almost started to hurt when he saw Hannibal come even closer.

He was trapped and had nowhere to escape.

\- Perhaps you are right. That doesn't mean that- he lifted the book to the height of his eyes, and then finished -in that aspect too.

\- How do you know? - continued Lecter. - Until you woke them up, you didn't know what your desires were inside you.

Will cursed inside. Of course, he was seen through and through. No matter how hard he tried to avoid looking into his eyes, it didn't make sense, because he seemed to see everything anyway.

\- You can't force me to do something like that - Will attacked.

\- Oh, I don't have to do that - Hannibal hung up his voice and came even closer, resting his hand on the right-hand side of his head, blocking his escape route - you want it yourself.

Then Will carefully put the book back on the shelf and, without taking his eyes off his conversation partner, reached for Hannibal's hand and moved it to his mouth. At first, he only gently touched its top, but then he kissed each finger one by one. He also kissed the inside. He stopped only when he felt Hannibal grabbed his neck and pulled it up to his mouth.

Will's head was twisting from a hot red wine breath saturated with a heavy aroma. He wasn't sleeping enough and was worrying about too many things to think about the possible consequences of his current behavior. That is why he once again allowed himself to leave his guard at Hannibal. Once again, he decided to enlarge the net of cracks covering his carefully built for years shell, which allowed him to sit alone. It allowed him to survive those cold lonely nights when he didn't know if he had woken up from a nightmare and waited, infinitely long, for the sunrise to confirm that he was still alive.

His lips affected him just as much as staring at his yellowish lit house in the middle of a sea of darkness. They were an anchor on a stormy ocean, but just like his house, they were something real, and at least for a moment, they made him believe that the reality in which he was, however, real.

Finally, he felt his muscles begin to relax, bringing relief to his stiff neck.

He thought with a snack that since traditional forms of therapy did not work for him, he might as well try the less conventional ones.

He allowed himself to move into the bedroom and lie down on the bed. He felt some hands on him, which could unbutton his shirt, but he was wandering around the ceiling with his eyes. He was wondering what he would have to do to get out of it. But then the cool silk covered his eyes and he realized that the Rubicon had been crossed.

Hannibal gently tied a knot in the back of his head, and a total darkness fell in front of Willa's eyes. He could only try to follow the sounds, but they were too vague to tell him anything. He could only hear his deep breath when he was trying to even out his accelerated pulse.

The metallic sound of the belt buckle echoed through the room as Hannibal slid it off his hips. The goosebumps covered his thighs and abdomen because the room was exceptionally cold. Nothing happened for a while, no sound came to Will's ears. Suddenly he was trembling, because something gently tickled between his legs. He had the impression that it was a medium-sized feather, but wasn't sure. He felt it again, this time the impression was stronger and it was shaking along his spine.

Hannibal must have enjoyed playing at his expense, as this time he drove a tickle tool along his erected penis and only stopped at the swelling tip. He moved feather back and forth and then around his head, making Will, who was already on the edge of the edge, go crazy, and tighten his shoulder muscles with all his strength in order to free him from restraining ties.

\- Be patient - Hannibal whispered calmly - you will still like him.

Will hissed between clenched teeth in response.

Hannibal didn't answer, he just put down the feather, stopping to touch Will for a moment, whose body, warmed up like a stove, immediately started to want more. He then lowered himself to embrace him with his mouth and almost intoxicated himself with the stunning and opium-heating scent. When Will was already on the edge of orgasm, throbbing under the surface of his loins, Hannibal pulled away from him as if he felt the frustration it would cause him.

Then Hannibal, in one smooth motion, reached the restrained Will. Will's head was dizzy, and thoughts scattered all over his head like birds released from a cage. Rhythmic, smooth strikes attacked his mind and body, just as sea waves attacked the shore. His head was filled with the vision of a black, anthropogenic deer with flaming eyes that was writhing on him, looking down at him from above, with a mocking smile on his face. Will never remembered him to show any emotion from the many times he saw him.

\- I said you wanted it - he said, even though his lips had not moved. - Let yourself do it.

Then Will came. His body was shaking, sending electrical impulses to each muscle, and then he sat in it, making it heavy. The thoughts in his head melted away and then became sharp again.

Finally, he breathed deeply. A cold wave of air reached his lungs and he understood that he was holding his breath for a long time.

\- See?

A familiar voice was close, coming out of his lips right next to his face.

\- Now, yes - Will answered. - You finally opened my eyes.


	7. Day 7, 8, 9: Monstrous, guts, bites

The dark alley behind the bar was illuminated only by the neon light coming from a nearby wall. Gavin, standing in the streams of rain which were capturing the turquoise pink light of the neon, felt like he was in some kind of cyberpunk reality from the Blade Runner. Inside, Connor's promotion party went on at its best, accompanied by rumbling music and vodka streams, but he had to take a break from all that bustle. Not that he wasn't dissatisfied with the possibility of getting drunk on someone's account, but he just felt an overwhelming need to get some air from that unbearable Chen's rambling and Lieutenant Anderson's lewd looks, which he generously gave to his partner.

With the faint light of the neon sign, he took a crumpled pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and hardly lit it. His glass gaze slid through the rolling crushed cans and the candy wrapped around the sidewalk in crazy jerks of paper. On the metal flap of the trash can tear drops were building up. The transparent eyelet was drinking water, swelling, hesitating to finally roll down like a bead of a broken necklace. Something secretly approached Reed's consciousness, sneaked in more and more carefully, more insistently, crystallized more clearly.

There was no one nearby, but all the time he could feel someone's eyesight on him. Fear-induced imagination did not leave him alone. Nervousness and intense uncertainty caught him in a dense trap. Despite the fact that he did nothing, a cold sweat appeared on his forehead. Something unexplained tormented him, he could not stand calmly. He had a nervous twitch near his left eyelid. His legs started to move independently of his will; black spots were dimming in front of his eyes. He pulled himself in with a cigarette, holding the smoke in his lungs until they started burning him. He wanted to cut himself off from his own thoughts, but this only caused him to have a hysterical cough attack. Once again he looked around anxiously to the sides, trying to calm down aroused subconsciousness.

Suddenly, at the end of the black alleyway, he saw some shape, blurred in the rain. The shape was definitely human-like, which surprised him even more, as he had not heard any steps in the last minutes. He stood there for a while and Gavin had the impression that he was looking in his direction with a penetrating eye. Now he heard fast but determined steps, splashing puddles. The splashing was getting louder and louder as the steps were getting closer and closer to him.

Gavin deliberately didn't turn his head, but continued to smoke, staring at the tips of his muddy shoes. From the angle of his eye he saw a reflection of the stranger in a puddle. He was a tall, pale brunette in a black coat, with a face deludingly similar to Connor. He stood there behind Gavin's back, at no more than a meter away, without making any sound or making any movements.

A hot, sour bile came up to his throat when he looked again at the twitching reflection.  
Instead of a handsome brunette's face, he saw two irregularly spilled shapes, like egg whites cracked in a pan, filled with pearly whites. Underneath, another crack appeared, revealing this time two dense rows of long, sharp as spikes teeth. The canines seemed to grow directly from an endless face mask (Gavin didn't notice a trace of gums) and dripped with threads of thick saliva.   
\- Gaaaaviiin.

A deep, snarky voice sounding as if it was coming from the depths of a well reached his ears. His heart swollen and fluttered inside his suddenly squeezed breast.

\- There is nothing to be afraid of - lipless mouth continued almost tenderly.

Reed was too stunned to think clearly. External stimuli reached him with a delay.

He had the impression that something else besides adrenaline was spilling over his veins. He lost control of his own body, he could only passively observe how his shoes, already soaked, were getting wet more and more in a frenzied run through black puddles gathered in asphalt cavities.

He was led into a narrow passage between two buildings. Now he felt clearly how hot ooze was spilling on its inside. He thought it reminded him of the reds crawling under the swollen, rotting skin and almost threw up. A moment later the air in front of him thickened, turning into a black, fluid, foggy form.

\- Fucking hell! - He moaned, barking desperately in an iron grip of slippery tentacles, clamped in the victim's spreaded arms and legs.

The humanoid character only revealed it's mouth in a mocking smile. From the inside, it slipped out a tongue thick for four fingers, dripping with saliva, which disappeared in the bottomless abyss of ink darkness. His pale eyes glistened wildly when he drove his hungry tongue over Gavin's dazed face.

Reed felt a strong grip of his clawed, sticky hand on his neck. With the rest of his strength he tried to reach for it to loosen the grip, but discovered that his body was still passive to his efforts. All he could do was watching the mask in front of him, grinning with a smile of an obsessive smile before, now took on a ruthless expression. It was so close that he felt saliva dripping from his tongue.

Before that, her face was torn in half, as if it's jaws had been torn apart by a powerful, invisible force, and brutally penetrated Gavin's guts.

The pain was unbearable, more powerful than any pain he had experienced in his life. For a second he felt as if a volcano had erupted in his guts and then his vision was flooded by a wave of darkness.

The monstrous creature loosened the grip only when the victim stopped fighting and drooped between its teeth. Now he was able to get into the warm, swollen intestines, in which the black, shiny blood was encouragingly boiling. With great thought he chose what was more delicious guts, all soft and exploding with small volcanoes of tissue and blood, when he bit them. With the power of animal instinct, he got into slippery, tightly rolled intestines with his clawed paw tearing out their earthworm-like coils. Some of them were immediately put into their pseudo-mouth and the rest lay grotesquely on the sidewalk, dyeing puddles of water with live red.

Finally, they could feast.


	8. Day 10: Phobia

The Outside embraced him from all sides and even though he was surrounded by boundless space, he felt enslaved. Baley almost physically felt like the endless dome of the sky overwhelmed him, drawing his arms to the ground. The wild ground, which he had just walked on was very unstable, and which made him nauseous, because the soft grass that collapsed underneath each step of his, reminded him of the carpet of swollen corpses. As he walked, he imagined hundreds of ugly worms that surely had just escaped from under his feet. 

An infinite dome of uniformly gray sky stretched over his head, and over the seemingly hundreds of kilometers of horizon, heavy, swirling, graphite creatures gathered, which Daneel called 'clouds'. They frightened Baley with their size, because they were as big and heavy as spaceships, and yet they floated spontaneously without the help of a pilot.

He had the impression that he was drifting in a void in the middle of grey nothingness, in which everything seemed to be shrinking, especially himself. His guts were caught in the notches by an irrational feeling of shrinkage. He had the impression that he was disappearing more and more under the immensity of the outside surrounding him. He had the impression as if an overwhelming vacuum was absorbing him piece by piece, until finally there was nothing left of him but atoms gliding in the nothingness.

Suddenly he made a muffled cry as his eyes were struck by the dazzling whiteness of the cracks that suddenly appeared in the sky. Immediately afterwards, he heard a terrifying echoing shot, unlike anything he had ever heard. For a moment, the fear confirmed him in the belief that the metallic sound would tear the sky to pieces, which would start to fall on him in the form of fireballs. He only cooled out until the thunder stopped completely, although his legs were shaking all the time. He felt like in the sight of a blaster, which could shoot at any moment, tearing him to bloody shreds.

He went on with his throat squeezed and breathing with the extreme difficulty, and the ground swung slightly under his weight. He tried to imagine the walls surrounding him, but the space was so vast that every attempt to recall the imaginary walls ended in their collapse.

Even if there are no walls, you still have skin. You are an independent entity.

However, you did not feel the skin. It felt as was falling in a void, into this open infinite world, and his body was splitting into microscopic pieces.

He wanted to take a deep breath, stand surely on the nauseating earth, but he could not do anything. The dread took his breath away and immobilized him in the endless void. 

He drifted in the middle of the gray nothingness of the sky until it finally spilled over into everything around him and Baley felt it falling. He couldn't breathe, but was desperately trying to cough something out through a tighten throat and call out the Daneel for help...

He felt that he was falling faster and faster. The grass began to spin, under his feet until finally Baley hit it with all his weight, losing consciousness.


	9. Day 11, 12, 13: Mouths, masochism, choking

Gavin stared with foggy eyes at two dark brown, gentle eyes, surrounded by a curtain of lashes. He turned his head because he felt a hot breath on his neck, which was joined by an equally hot tongue. He raised his eyesight to look straight into a pair of steel-grey eyes this time. Looking into them, he had the impression that their piercing gaze was enfolding him like a fog.

He was between two highly specialized android models of RK series, which just proved how highly specialized they are. The rk800 model (called Connor) kneeled in front of Gavin, rubbing their squeezed dicks with studied movements. But the rk900 model (called by Gavin Nines) was clinging to his back, showing off his sexual skills. Gavin probably never felt better than when he was between the strong bodies of robots, completely at their mercy.

\- Would you fuck him? - A firm voice right next to his ear acted as the best aphrodisiac. - Would you penetrate his tight hole, long and deeply, imagining that's me?

Gavin just smiles in response because the rk900 penis just hit his prostate.

Of course, he would have fucked Connor without blinking an eye. Although his model was more submissive, and in the end it was Reed who liked to be dominated in the relationship, he would have lied if he had said that he wasn't turned on by the vision of taking control of Nines' double. Their twin shells could only be distinguished by their eyes and slight changes in facial expression. This made Connor and Nines look like brothers, which excited Reed even more.

\- Describe to me which hand you would pull your penis out of his pants - he continued in low voice, now descending into a barely audible whisper. - Would you kiss him first? Or took all at once to your mouth?

\- Oh yes, yes, yes! - Gavin moaned, not to answer any of the questions asked, but to give vent to the accumulated pleasure.

Gavin's head started to spin from the overwhelming stimuli, or maybe it was due to the blood buzzing in his temples? He could barely feel kisses burning his skin and the numerous bites that covered his neck, collarbones and shoulders. He could only hear his quick, harsh breath and wet, smacking sounds of sex. Connor continued to rub their swollen cocks with one hand, and the other clenched on Gavin's neck, almost in an iron grip, but still without harming him.

\- Stronger - he commanded android, although he already had problems with swallowing.

Rk800 obediently tightened the clench, taking Gavin's breath away.

His chest waved harder, trying desperately to deliver air to his painfully squeezed lungs. Black spots were dancing in front of Reed's eyes and his subconscious began to slide into the land of blissful oblivion when Connor finally let him go, and with that, Gavin left a long suspended wave of orgasm.

For a while he felt nothing, as his body was only focused on providing him with oxygen, which was absorbed in deep dramas like a hungry heroin addict, and then an overpowering wave of pleasure flooded his body.

_I am fucked up._

But he still wanted more.


End file.
